


The Secrets of Superheroes

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Bound Love [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry still feels guilty, Dom/sub, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Flashpoint, No Non-consensual beta, Porn, Post-Invasion! Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Slash, Some Plot, Sub Barry, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Barry needs to get out of his head, and when he has some information for Oliver regarding Vigilante he finds more than he bargained for, but he isn't complaining when he realizes quickly he wants what Oliver is offering.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlislash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/gifts).



> unbeta'd. Please no non-consensual beta.

Barry had some information for Oliver that he wanted to deliver personally. He looked over his team and knew that they were healing, stronger after their encounter with the aliens and he thanked whoever was listening that Cisco had forgiven him. He looked over at Iris and smiled at her, as he talked quietly with Caitlin. He cared deeply for Iris, but even he knew something was wrong between them, the future article about his disappearance had changed because of Flashpoint, but he just wasn’t sure what it was. He had taken on so much, become a leader and his mistakes were weighing in on him. He needed, something, some way to let it all go and no matter how hard he tried, he just didn’t know how. The weight of responsibility was pressing down on him and with Alchemy and now Savitar, the proclaimed God of the Speed Force, both working against him, he was so lost on what to do. He was their leader, he should know what to do.

“Hey, you should get going, get that information to Oliver.” HR was looking at him strangely. Barry still hadn’t confided in HR about the House marks on his body. None of them really had explained the Houses to him, not sure if he would understand. Barry wondered for a moment if he should spend a little time at Byron House, where his main mark was from, to help settle him. He plastered on a fake smile as he looked over at HR.

“Yeah, yeah, I ah, I’m going now.” Barry sped around the lab and donned his suit, then grabbed the flash drive Caitlin had prepared for Oliver. There were clues as to who Vigilante might be. Taking a deep breath he sped off to Star City, and realized he hadn’t even given Iris a kiss goodbye. He knew he should have felt guilty for it, but he didn’t. He wasn’t going to worry over it, maybe he’d deal with it later.

Putting all these thoughts aside Barry sped even faster as he approached Star City. Looking for Oliver, he finally found him in a small apartment near the Mayor’s office. He stopped on the balcony and tried the door, finding it open he slipped inside and proceeded to cautiously walk through, hoping he wasn’t going to startle the man. He heard the shower going, and Barry’s curiosity got the better of him. He silently swung the door open and saw Oliver through the glass doors, though there was steam, it didn’t obscure Barry’s view at all. His friend had his cock firmly in hand as he was braced against the shower wall, the moans coming from Oliver had Barry swallowing hard and his own cock responding almost painfully against the tight suit he was wearing.

“ _Barry,”_ Oliver breathed out and Barry’s knees almost buckled at the sound of his name slipping from his friends lips. It wasn’ t until this moment that he realized why his feelings for Iris were so off. His breathing sped up, then Oliver was opening the door to the shower, staring right at him.

Their eyes locked and all Barry wanted to do was fall at Oliver’s feet.

“Take off your suit and come here.” The command sent a shot of lust through Barry and he literally quickly obeyed. Before Oliver could say another word Barry was naked and dropping to his knees in the shower, looking up at his friend, vibrating with need.

“Such a good, obedient boy, aren’t you? Do you want this Barry?” Oliver had his hand still wrapped around his cock, water cascading down his hard body, the Dom marks the most prominent of all his tattoos. Barry tried to control his breathing as Oliver waited for him to answer.

“Yes. Please, Sir,” Barry answered, the Sir slipping past his lips without much thought.

“And for being so good, you can have it.” Oliver stepped forward as Barry opened his mouth wide waiting for the cock to slip into his mouth. “Link your hands behind your back. No touching yourself or this will end, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Barry’s breathless answer and the anticipation was killing him. He vowed to be good for Oliver.

Oliver moaned at the sight of Barry in his shower, on his knees and waiting to be taken. He reached down and grabbed the back of Barry’s hair and gripped tight as the Sub’s mouth dropped open, waiting. Oliver moved those few centimeters and he was slipping his cock inside that waiting mouth. He moaned at the feeling of the heat wrapping around him, as tongue, teeth and lips worked together to undo him. Barry’s mouth was wicked and Oliver was going to enjoy every single second.

Barry moaned around the cock in his mouth as Oliver gripped his hair keeping his right where the Dom wanted him. His own cock was getting hard, but Oliver said he couldn’t touch. He obeyed because he didn’t want this to end. He was slowly getting out of his head, letting go of those worries that had been with him for months. When he felt fingers at his throat, stroking, and Oliver pushing further inside him, he thought he was going to come right then.

“Fuck, your mouth is wicked Barry. I could fuck it everyday and not get tired of it.” Barry shivered at the praise, and thought about that. He didn’t think he would get tired of Oliver, or these amazing sensations coursing through him as the head of Oliver’s cock slipped further and further down his throat. He moaned, and licked, using his tongue. He got a wicked thought in his head, he had never tried anything like this before, and didn’t know if it would work, but he was going to try now. Concentrating on just his tongue and his mouth he made them vibrate as he pressed up against the Oliver’s length.

“Shit,” Oliver cried out as Barry turned his mouth into a living vibrator. Oliver thrust in all the way and shouted out his release. “That’s it, Barry, take it all.” He pulled out, and his knees almost buckled, but he leaned against the side of the shower to get his breath back. He looked down at the blissed out expression on Barry’s face, and couldn’t help how he responded. His spent cock was trying to fill once more.

“Stand,” he panted out and Barry obeyed. Oliver pushed him against the shower wall and took his mouth in a searing kiss, thrusting his tongue deep inside, trying to chase the taste of himself. Barry’s arms came up and wrapped around him, pulling him closer. They stood under the shower, kissing, touching, and Barry rutting against Oliver for a few minutes, then Oliver broke away and turned off the water and prodded Barry out. Using his speed Barry dried himself off quickly, then dried Oliver. When he was done, the Dom grabbed his hands to stop him and backed him against the wall of the bathroom.

“I’ve wanted you Barry, for a while, but I didn’t know what you wanted. I thought you were with Iris.”

“I didn’t know what I wanted Oliver, not till I came here and saw you, then you said my name like that…” Barry bit his lip as he was crowded by the Dom who was touching him, tracing the marks of Byron and Tempest houses on his shoulders. Oliver almost chuckled at the lightening bolt tattoo.

“Fate Barry? Are you submissive to the Speed you so desperately love?” Oliver whispered against his neck as he licked, and sucked a mark over the tattoo.

“I...I don’t know, maybe..” Barry’s brain was short-circuiting as Oliver’s fingers and mouth were doing maddening things to him.

“You think you deserve a reward Barry? That was quite the trick you pulled, I could get very used to it. The sight of you on your knees for me, my cock sliding in and out of your mouth as you do that little trick…” Oliver licked a stripe up Barry’s neck, “I could crave it.” Oliver wrapped his hand around Barry’s still hard cock.

Barry sucked in a breath, and let his head fall against the wall, as Oliver relentlessly he moved his hand up and down his cock.

“The things I could do to you Barry, and you’d love every, single, moment.”

Barry’s breath quickened as his body vibrated with the need to cum. He was reduced to babbling and begging.

Oliver softly chuckled as he moved away a moment to grab the massage oil that he had in his medicine cabinet. Slicking up his hand he came back and took Barry’s cock once more in hand and jerked him off in earnest.

Barry was shaking and quivering under Oliver’s hands.

“Do you want to know, beautiful boy?”

“Y-yes, yes Sir.” Barry babbled out as Olive kept up his relentless pace on his cock.

“I’d splay you out on my bed, tie you down with red silk rope,” Barry almost choked at the image as Oliver’s hand moved up and down, adding a twist as he squeezed him tight. “Then I’d slowly pour melted wax and watch you writhe, your cock would fill and hardened, so I would do it again. When you got to the point you can take it no longer, I would clean you up, then slide my own hard cock inside you, and you’ll be begging me to just fuck you.” Oliver scraped his teeth across Barry’s chin.

“Do you want to cum Barry?”

“Yes, yes please Sir,” Barry begged as Oliver covered his mouth with his own then jerked harder and faster.

“Cum then Barry, cum for me.” The strangled cry that left his lips as he released in Oliver’s hand surprised even him. His kneed wanted to buckle, at the force of his orgasm, but Oliver showed his sheer strength as he held him up. They were kissing once again and Barry’s mind white out, all thoughts were gone and the only thing that mattered was him and Oliver.

Barry was waking-up, and he didn’t recognize where he was for a moment. Then a hand was on his hip, gently circling.

“How do you feel?”

Barry smiled as he took stock of himself.

“I feel good.”

“No regrets, Barr?

“None. Things haven’t been right for me since Flashpoint. I keep…”

“Getting in your head?”

“Yes.”

“I know a long distance thing isn’t ideal, but Barry, I think we have something here. Do you want to try? See where this could go?”

Barry sat up and looked at Oliver a moment and thought about what he wanted, what he needed and a part of him needed what Oliver could give. He wasn’t going to say he was in love, not yet, but, he knew he could be. Oliver understood him better than anyone else had, even Iris. It didn’t take him long to answer.

“Yes, Oliver, I want this.” Oliver smiled at him as he pulled Barry to him and held him tight.

“Hey, why did you come here anyway?” Oliver just remembered that Barry had just showed up and laughed as he realized he hadn’t even asked why Barry was there.

“It can wait, information about Vigilante that Caitlin dug up. Right now, let’s just take this moment Ollie.”

Oliver bussed a kiss on Barry’s temple, “That sounds like a good idea.”


End file.
